


The Sapphire Stork

by lferion



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Adam has awesome people, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Evil Viziers, Fairy Tale Logic, Gen, Glamnation Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s feet were wet. That couldn't be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sapphire Stork

